Modern server farms or datacenters typically employ a large number of servers to handle processing needs for a variety of application services. Each server handles various operations and requires a certain level of power consumption to maintain these operations. Some of these operations are “mission critical” operations and interruptions to these operations may lead to significant security breach or revenue losses for users associated with these operations.
However, transient fluctuations of an AC power to datacenters can be unpredictable. For example, power interruptions may originate in commercial power grids, which typically utilize long transmission lines vulnerable to weather conditions (e.g., storms and flooding) equipment subject to failure, and major switching operations. In some cases, power interruptions can force a shutdown of a datacenter and can require many hours to resume normal operations.